


Skiving Snackbox Sale

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pardon my French.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skiving Snackbox Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my French.

"What is zis one?"

"Fainting Fancy – makes you faint."

"What about zis two?"

"Fever Fudge – gives you a fever, and Nosebleed Nougat – gives you a nose—"

"I get it – it is deesgusting. This one?"

"Puking Pastilles."

"Even worse." Gabrielle glanced back into the box, tapping her fingers. "I will take a dozen Fainting Fancies, Bruzzer-in-Law."

"You should probably take some of each for variety."

"No need. Everyone at Beauxbatons zinks zat I am a deleecate, because I am leetle. Zey already expect me to faint at eny time, Georges! Zey will expect nuzzing."

"I like how you think, Sister-in-Law."


End file.
